Wait for Me
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "Knowing that you wait for me, ever so patiently." A GC song-fic to the Theory of a Deadman song of the same name. Takes place when Gemma's in hiding and Clay is still in Charming. One-shot.


A/N: When Gemma is hiding, and Clay is still in Charming. Kay showed me the song, and it is just so GC I couldn't resist.

I'm so currently ignoring season four. Because I'd like to ignore the holes in my ship.

There is suggested phone sex in this, though nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: The song is Theory of a Deadman; I clearly do not own the characters.

* * *

><p><em>You are not alone tonight<br>Imagine me there by your side  
>It's so hard to be here so far away from you<br>I'm counting the days till  
>I'm finally done<em>

The motel room was small, cramped, and Gemma felt like she was suffocating. She missed Clay so much it hurt; her husband was miles away, and all she wanted to do was be with him.

It had already been three weeks, and she didn't know how much longer she would take this distance between them. She'd barely found him again after the rape; why did they have to be apart now?

Gemma looked out the window, at the grassy parking lot and the sparse trees, her heart aching in her chest. Her thumb traced her scar gently, feeling the smooth surface of the scar under the pad of her finger. She took a deep breath, needing a cigarette.

She walked over to her purse and dug through it for a moment, pulling out the pack of Marlboros and her lighter, moving back to the window. She cracked it slightly before lighting up, sticking the cigarette in her mouth and the lighter in her pocket, taking a deep drag and holding the smoke in her lungs for a moment before breathing it out into the night air.

Tig was sleeping in the other room, and Gemma leaned her head against the cool window pain, closing her eyes. She loved Tig, she did, but he wasn't Clay- he wasn't her husband. And damn, she missed her husband.

She debated grabbing her cell and calling him, just to hear his voice, but she didn't want to wake him, or interrupt any Club business he might be involved in. She took another drag from her cigarette, enjoying the burn in her lungs.

She didn't know how much longer they'd be separated, but she was counting down the days until she'd get to see him again. Until this was over, and she was back him.

Until she was back with Clay.

_I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
>It feels like forever till I return to you<br>But it helps me on those lonely nights  
>It's that one thing that keeps me alive<br>Knowing that you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<em>

The picture frame in her hands was small, nothing much, but Gemma pulled it out occasionally just to see Clay's face smiling again; to remind herself that this wouldn't last forever. Her pointer finger traced her husband's lips, her own lips curling up into a slight smile.

She just missed him, so much.

The lonely nights, like tonight, when Tig and the boys were out, roaming the streets, were the hardest. She pulled the flannel shirt closer around herself, the soft fabric brushing over her skin. The shirt had been her husband's once upon a time, but she'd stolen it years ago, enjoying the feel of the material. Clay hadn't objected; he seemed to like it when she wore his clothing.

She bit her lip, sighing quietly.

She knew this was necessary, unless she wanted to go to jail without visitation rights, but she hated it. Stahl was only going after her because she couldn't own up to her own mess; her dislike for the auburn-haired bitch continued to grow.

The only thing keeping her going- keeping her alive- was the knowledge that Clay was waiting for her.

_No one else knows the feeling inside  
>We hang up the phone without saying goodnight<br>Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
>It's never been easy to say<br>But it's easier when I've gone away_

She pressed the phone harder to her ear, biting her lip as she listened to her husband's voice. She gasped, letting out a breath, trying desperately to keep quiet. The sheets rustled with her movements, a soft whimper leaving her lips as she clutched the phone closer.

"C'mon baby," Clay urged gently, his voice directly in her ear. A few moments later Gemma relaxed against the sheets, her breathing slowly regulating.

"I miss you, baby," she whispered a few moments later, the room filling with silence. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there too baby," he replied quietly, making her heart ache. "Ain't the same here without you."

"You been surviving?" she asked, her meaning clear. He chuckled softly, and she could picture him shaking his head.

"My hand ain't nearly as soft as yours," he replied, and she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"I'll fix that for you soon baby," she teased, though the amusement dimmed from her eyes as she realized she didn't if she could fix that _soon_. She didn't even know when she was going to see her husband again. "How much longer 'til I can see you Clay?"

"Couple more weeks Gem," Clay replied, his voice rough. There was a dull thudding sound in the background, and Gemma could picture her husband's fist hitting the table in front of him. "I gotta go baby."

"I love you," she said, voice catching slightly in her throat. Her husband repeated the sentiment roughly before hanging up, neither of them saying goodnight.

Because if they didn't acknowledge that they were going to bed without each other, it didn't hurt so much.

_Knowing that you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<br>Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
>it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me<em>

Gemma received bits and pieces of information from the boys about Clay and Jax, but never enough to satisfy her. It killed her that she wasn't with her boys, but at least she knew they were safe. She missed her grandson; she just wanted to hold her baby boy.

Time seemed to move so slowly at the motel, and she felt trapped, isolated from her life.

"Tig," Gemma called, waiting for him to stick his head into the room. When his curly mop of dark hair appeared she put her book down, interlocking her fingers under her chin. "Any way you can get me outta this hell hole for a bit?"

"Sorry Gem, but this is keepin' you safe," he replied, leaning against the doorframe. "You need something?"

"My husband," Gemma snapped, before softening, placing her fingers to her temples. "I didn't mean to snap Tig."

"You miss him. I get it Gem," Tig replied, shaking his head. "Couple more weeks. Then you'll see him again. He misses you too, you know."

Gemma nodded absently, digging through her bag for her cigarettes. Pulling one out and lighting it, she let the smoke fill her lungs, distracting herself.

Clay was waiting for her. That was all that mattered.

_What I'd give  
>What I'd do<br>Knowing I'm not there for you  
>Makes it so hard to leave<br>What I'd give  
>What I'd do<br>Anything to get me home to you  
>And this time I'll stay<em>

"How're the hands baby?" she asked the next time he called, as she was curled up in bed, missing him desperately. She missed the way his hands felt on her skin, the way his kiss tasted, the feel of his breath on her skin.

She heard him grimace through the phone, and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Are you doing your shots?" she tried, but still received silence. "Baby…"

"I keep forgettin'," he said quietly, and Gemma bit her lip, her heart hurting for him all over again.

Why wasn't she home with him? Why was he so far away from her?

Her whole body ached, and she knew she needed to get back to him, as soon as possible. It was too hard to be away from him for this long.

She was going home, and this time she was staying.

_And you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<br>Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
>It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me<em>

"Gem, the boys are here."

Gemma looked up from her dad at Tig's words, a smile crossing her face.

"C'mon Dad," she said, helping him to his feet. She left her dad in the kitchen and walked through the front door, her face breaking out into a smile when she saw her husband, relief blooming in her chest. "Goddamn I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. So much," Clay replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply, making up for lost time.

"Thanks for waiting for me baby," Gemma whispered when they pulled apart, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Always," he whispered back, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'll always wait for you."

"_I love you."_


End file.
